Stars, Goddesses, and a Vessel
by SullyBear1025
Summary: When higher beings make deals with each other, it's usually the mortals who suffer. Lucy and Astora grew up together until tragedy tore them apart then crisis after crises has kept them away. Lucy finally has the adventures in life she always wanted but feels like something is missing. Astora is fed up with prophecies controlling her and wishes to finally live her own life.
1. Authors Note

Buckle in y'all cause this is going to be a long one. One, because I have a lot of story I want to put in here and two, my creative flow comes and goes. I'll do my best to reign it in so that no one is waiting too long for a chapter update.

Major shout out to Desna for giving me permission to use her wonderful Pradeshverse, to Nightmare Senshi for Corvus (he is going to play major parts in my story and his folklore gives so much play room).

Then there are the other wonderful authors who I am inspired by because how they write pulls my heart apart and pieces it back together again: LittlePrincessNana, GemNika, leoslady4ever, , Musicera, Nicole4211, and Deathsembrace137.

I totally agree with how GemNika goes about writing their stories and that is to give the reader no warnings to ruin what is to come. However here you will be forwarned of what's to come. There will be scenes in which characters are tortured, abused, raped, drug abuse, and many more dark themes. On the other end of the spectrum there will be kinky sexy times that I look forward giving a shot at writing at. Essentially what is on their profile is what I'm going for.

Thank you for giving my writing a chance, can't wait to see where the story ends up!


	2. Meeting Lucy

Layla takes her daughter out to the garden to try and tire the restless child before her guests arrived. She feels sorry for Lucy for she is stuck in the konzern all day with no playmates of her own age, but that will hopefully change.

A maid approaches the young woman sitting on a bench surrounded by an ocean of blue flowers. The maid giggles as they both watch the young lady of the house rolling around in the field of blossoms squealing with joy like the seven year old she is.

"Your guests have arrived ma'am," she informs. Layla turns away from watching her daughter to acknowledge the maid to invite the visitors to the garden.

A moment later, two figures enter the garden. One woman taller than Layla herself and a young girl who seems to be close in age with Lucy. As the couple comes closer, Layla takes in the elder's appearance. To cover her tall stature, the deeply tanned woman wears a long sleeve white gown with a neckline that falls just under her collarbones and the hem ends just above her knees, her forearms covered in dark leather bracers and a matching leather sword belt around her waist.

The woman leans down to her young companion and whispers in her ear. The girl then hesitantly leaves her guardian's side and walks over to where Lucy had sat up to watch the newcomers.

"She can be wary around strangers, but I think they will become fast friends," the taller woman said as she approached the bench and sat beside Layla.

"Marcella, it is good to see you. You look well," Layla said as she admired her pen pal. She was aware that Joyans were known for their female warriors and that they had a dominating presence about them, but Marcella gave the aura of trust and tranquility.

Marcella ran a hand through the side of her auburn hair that hung loose while the other side held two small French braids decorated with her battle cuffs. "Yes, well it is nice to stretch my legs with travel rather than waking in the temple so early in the morning for prayer for once," she giggled.

"Well a break is good every once in a while, even from the beloved goddesses," Layla returned warmly placing a hand in her acquaintances knee.

"I suppose so, speaking of goddesses…you were made aware of why I had to come here, yes?"

"I took what information I could get from Academe Celestine and had asked a friend of mine to keep an ear open while she continues her own research." At this Marcella glanced away from the girls playing in the meadow to give Layla a stern glare.

Layla then returned her hand back to her own lap. "Relax Mar, she is trustworthy. It was with her help that I was able to even get information from the private library at the Academe. Ganier has actually been looking into this long before you reached out to me. She said something about having difficulty reading the stars. So on the end, you two have helped each other."

This did help put Marcella at ease, but she didn't know this Ganier and that would have to be remedied. Marcella knows and trusts the Heartfilia women with this information but to include an outsider is a gamble, hopefully Layla hadn't put her trust in the wrong person.

"I will have to meet with this Ganier after my leave and inform the priestesses of this. They were hoping as few people as possible would know about her," the red-head stated as she crossed her muscular arms over her chest.

"I understand, last time we spoke she was still in Bosco at the Consulate with her husband, Arman Pradesh. You may know of him, he does a lot of work as an ambassador of Bosco," Layla returned.

"Hmm…." Marcella has heard of the ambassador, and now that she thinks about it, she remembers one of the priestesses talking about receiving a message from a woman claiming to be his wife looking for information on Draco. "We shall see if she is as trustworthy as you say. If she is who you say she is, she may prove to be helpful to us as well."

"How long until you have to return," the blonde questioned as she leaned back on the bench to gaze at the girls.

"Only a few days, I'm here to make sure she has everything she needs and settles in with little difficulty. Then a quick stop in Bosco to meet with a scholar, and now Ganier, then back to the temple," she sighed.

"Well the girls look like their getting along so why don't you and I go get her room ready," Layla suggested.

Marcella gazes at the young girl that she brought with her and gave a gentle smile breaking her stern façade. She wishes she could stay for the little mage, but she has her own duties to attend to. "Sounds wonderful Layla."

Both women get up from the bench and walk back into the large house arm in arm discussing diet and schedule regimes for the young girl.

Lucy was enjoying getting out of the large house. Sure, it was a great place to play hide-and-seek in with the other maids and her mother but sometimes running around the garden gave her one of the best feelings, freedom. While her mother sits on the bench in the gazebo Lucy runs through the fields of flora.

Lucy heard a voice other than her mother's, so she stops to see a woman and girl standing near her mother_, hopefully a new friend to play wit_h she thought to herself. A wave of loneliness falls over the little girl as she remembers that her only friends are the maids, her mother, and her mother's spirits.

The newcomer approaches wearing a similar dress as the older woman but instead of a white gown it's more of a dark gray with silver trimmings around the collar and sleeves and falls mid shin, both wearing matching dark brown boots. Where Lucy's hair is a bright shiny blonde this new girl's hair is more like molten gold, and her eyes are such a dark brown they almost look black. Unlike the older woman, the younger traveler is only lightly tanned whereas her older counterpart looked like her skin was covered in warm honey.

"Hey I'm Lucy! What's your name?" Lucy asked as she closed the distance between her and the young stranger giving her a curtsy in greeting.

The other blonde looked around cautiously then turned to her mentor to see her relaxed with the other woman, deciding she would be safe here. "Astora," she responds.

Lucy tilts her head slightly giggling, "That's a funny name."

Astora taking offence to the criticism of her name quipped back, "Well Lucy is a boring name."

Lucy stopped giggling and gave Astora a dark glare that held so much fire in her eyes Astora almost wanted to step back, but she was never one to back down, so she held her ground. "That was not a nice thing to say and Momma says if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all!" Lucy huffed.

Thinking she may have been a little mean Astora looks at Lucy apologetically, "I'm sorry, but you made fun of my name first," she said as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't making fun of it, I'm sorry if you thought I was. I just thought it was made up like my Momma's characters. No one really comes around here, so we make up stories all the time. I'm trying to make one but it's not as good as Momma's."

"Why do you make your own stories?" This was not something Astora was familiar with. All her time was spent training; training for battle, training for survival, and training for her goddess. The only stories she heard of were of wars the priestesses and temple maidens had fought in.

"Because with stories you can go on adventures wherever you want to go and meet new people!" Lucy shouted excitedly.

"If you like adventures so much, why don't you just leave?" Astora asked.

Lucy sat back down in the flowers and started picking at the grass in front of her as she mumbled "I'm not allowed to leave, Momma and Daddy said so."

Astora looked at the smaller girl and remembered what Priestess Marcella told her on the way over.

"_The black dragon has been spotted near the border so you will be staying with the Heartfilia's until it is safe to bring you back. Layla has a daughter just a couple years younger than you so she should keep you company. It might be nice for you to be around those your own age rather than us old hags always bossing you around," she said with a smile. "You will learn a lot about your magic with Layla and I hear that her daughter will be doing the same so you will have some competition hmm? Make the most of this time away from the temple, make some friends and create your own adventure and most of all don't let anyone make you doubt yourself. Freyja chose you for a reason so always remember that."_

"Well I think I'm going to be stuck here too so why don't you tell me a story?" Astora suggested.

Lucy looked at her with bright caramel colored eyes and gave her a giggling smile. "We don't tell the stories silly, we act them out! That way it feels like you're really on an adventure!" Lucy suddenly jumped up from where she was sitting and started running through the blue field yelling over her shoulder, "Come on! The old sailor said that if we cross the ocean, we can reach the end of the world! He said that there's treasure as far as the eye can see!"

Laughing Astora took after Lucy pretending to be setting sails on a boat to cross the sea of bluebells that would lead to the end of the world with promises of treasure and adventure.

By the time the two older women finished setting up Astora's room they came back out to the garden to see the girls next to the fountain.

"Oh dear," Layla said under her breath when she realized what Lucy was doing and who Astora was about to meet. At this Marcella turned to Layla with an eyebrow raised.

Understanding the question in her eyes Layla responded with a giggle, "If Astora is about to meet who I think it is, we should get the girls some towels." Turning back into the house to get one of the maids to fetch some towels and a change of clothes for the girls.

"This is one of Mommas spirits, she's my favorite, but don't tell the others. She can be mean, but I love her as much as I love Momma!" Lucy said with pride in her eyes.

Growing up in the temple, Astora knew what celestial spirits were since High Priestess Torvila was a celestial mage. The High Priestess only had one spirit though, that she used to interpret Freyja's wishes and Astora hadn't seen the spirit before.

Priestess Marcella had told her that she uses a similar kind of magic as the Heartfilia women but won't be able to summon keys as other summoners do. She won't be allowed to practice the magic until she has completed her training. This being a new experience Astora was almost giddy with excitement to finally meet a celestial spirit, and a little jealous that Lucy was younger than her and can summon celestial spirit.

With confidence that only a 5-year-old could have she stuck the key in the fountain and chanted "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Astora looked on stunned as a doorbell sound rang in her eyes and a golden shimmer glows around the key, but what she was not expecting was a tidal wave of water to hit her.

"You brat! What did I tell you about summoning me in this filthy water!" screamed what appeared to be a mermaid. Astora took stock in the irate woman sitting in the fountain's edge. She had long light blue hair the same color as her fish tail, the only clothing covering the top of her body is a blue bikini top. To complete the look there was a decorative headband above her scowling face.

Lucy quickly got up from where she had been blasted by the water as well and started apologizing to the mermaid. "I'm sorry for bothering you Aquarius but I wanted to show you to my new friend. She said she had never seen a celestial spirit before, and I thought you would be the best one for her to meet!"

Aquarius then turned from the one blonde to the other and gave her a scrutinizing once over. Feeling the heat of the gaze Astora returned it with one of her own in indifference even though she was excited and nervous to finally see a spirit in front of her.

"I see, well don't call me out unless you actually need me. And now that you have a friend you better not call me out for bath time anymore!" She said with a huff before she disappeared in a shower of golden glitter.

Astora turned from where she was watching the rude spirit leave to Lucy. They both stared at each other with blank faces before Astora broke out into a giant grin and shouted out, "That was so cool! I can't believe I got to meet one of the zodiac spirits, oh my goddesses she was so pretty and scary! I bet she would be great for battle, do you know what kind of attacks she can use, how strong she is, how big can her waves get?"

The barrage of questions stalled Layla and Marcella as they approached the girls. Layla smiled as she answered the 9-year-old. "She does have many uses for the battlefield, but her attacks are strongest when there's plenty of water around, and her waves can get as big as the konzern."

Astora looked behind the older women to the large building that would be her home for the next few years. Her eyes got large as she pictured such a wave. "Woah, that's big," she whispered in awe.

Layla and Marcella chuckled at her reaction as they helped the girls towel off. "Come on girls, I'm sure after all of your running around you're pretty hungry huh?" Layla asked.

Both girls felt their stomachs growling almost as if on command to Layla's question and nodded their heads in agreement that it was time to eat.

At the doorway there were two maids waiting to take the girls to their respective rooms to be changed. This action was no different to any other day for Lucy, however Astora was a little hesitant to allow someone she didn't know in her room while she changed. She looked at Marcella for approval, but upon seeing her guardians face she knew otherwise.

"There will be no need for anyone else to change Astora, she is capable of dressing herself," Marcella scoffed rolling her eyes at the dressing habits of the heiresses.

The maid looked at her Lady for confirmation which Layla granted with a nod and then handed the young girl her dress for the evening. "The dress should slip on over your head with ease and would just need some adjusting once it is on. If you would like I can help with that?" the maid asked Marcella.

Marcella thought this over. Given the way of life the Heartfilia's lead it would be wise to try and make do. Even though Lucy will wear complicated and extravagant dresses that match her title as an heiress as she grows up, Astora wouldn't be subjected to such attire, Marcella made sure of that. The constricting clothing does not suit well for a warrior and the fewer who saw her markings the better.

"That would work, thank you," the red head confirmed. Turning back to Layla to walk down the hall towards the dining room she asked, "What have you told the servants of what they are and are not allowed to do with Astora?"

"Oh, they would go about their usual duties of tidying her room, doing the laundry, making the bed, and daily cleaning as well. Now they will be made aware that she will only need help after dressing herself and they are aware that they are not to bathe her either. I told them it was because Astora prefers her privacy and they understand," Layla answered with a wave of her hand.

A sigh of relief left Marcella. "You act like I haven't had a guest with special requirements before dear friend," Layla huffed as they watch the girls be led away to their rooms.

"I don't doubt your abilities to be a wonderful host, it's just I need to take every precaution. If one person sees her back, then they will ask questions and as we both know questions turn to rumors and rumors turn into ridiculous sacrificial schemes."

"Yes, and we've had our fair share of sacrifice schemes haven't we," Layla chuckled remembering her own days as a traveling mage. Someone somewhere always devised a plan to achieve greater power with an unknown magic based on whispers in the wind and nothing more.

Marcella then snickered as she recalled in her younger years fighting against absurd dark guilds attempting to summon one of the goddesses to try and wreak havoc on the world because it didn't fit their own beliefs. "Come, let us eat. I don't know about you, but I am famished after being on the road for so long."

"Of course, tonight it will be just us girls. Jude is out of town for business and won't be back for a week." Layla took Marcella's arm in her own as she led her friend further down the hall.

"What have you told him about Astora?" Marcella inquired opting to place her other hand on the copper hilt of her sword out of habit.

"I told him that she is the daughter of a very sick friend of mine who has no one else to look after her. I convinced him that she would be good for Lucy to learn social skills with, he understands that we are taking over guardianship of Astora. He's fine with her here if she doesn't interfere with Lucy's lessons and won't disrupt any gatherings we have here. I assured him that Astora would be a pleasant addition to our home," Layla responded confidently with a smile gracing her features.

Arriving to the dining room the women took their respective seats at the dining room table with Layla at the head of the rectangular dark mahogany table with Marcella to her left, waiting for the girls to arrive after dressing. Marcella turned to Layla to ask, "Who do you have in mind that can help Astora with her combat skills who you can trust? At the temple it is usually one of our younger members who are more her skill and speed. As I had said in my letters not only does she needs a sparring partner, but she needs to improve on her control of her magic as well."

Marcella turned away from Layla to see the girls enter the dining room giggling to each other about a book Lucy had read and leaned towards her blonde counterpart to whisper, "Freyja will not grant her freedom until it is guaranteed that she can be tame."

The blonde leaned to her table side neighbor, "Don't worry. I have the perfect teacher for her, and he is very discreet. He taught me everything I know about my own magic. He would absolutely love to have someone to teach fighting tactics with as well. Astora is the perfect student for him, and I have a feeling that she would enjoy herself here." Marcella sat back in her seat satisfied as the girls took their seats, Lucy to the right of her mother and Astora next to her.

Once everyone was seated at the table four servants came to the table to place platters along the center of the table, lifting the lids to expose a bowl of rolls, a pan with sautéed mixed vegetables, a dish with a carved roasted hen, and a plate of what looked like links of venison.

Sitting at the table with her best of manners, Astora couldn't help but gawk at a dish she didn't think she would see unless it was for a special occasion. "You guys have deer here! Is today a Fioran holiday because we don't get to eat venison sausage unless it's for a celebration," Astora explained as she turned to Layla for answers.

Layla leaned back in her seat as the servants began to dish her meal, "Oh no it isn't a holiday for us sweetie. Deer are plentiful here. Fiore is mostly forest, so they roam freely in vast numbers. I knew that this was a special dish for you, so I thought what better first meal for you to have in your temporary new home than a meal meant for good times."

Lucy poked her sausage links with her fork. She had never had it before, so she was confused. "What's so special about it. It looks like the other meat Chef Aed cooks."

"Deer meat is so good, it's like a steak but it's a little tougher since deer live in the forest. But it tastes best when you're the one who hunted it! There isn't as much deer where I'm from so this is a real treat," Astora explained as she stared at her place getting impatient with hunger.

Giving the linked meat on her plate one last poke Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Well we'll see if it's really that good."

"Hmhmhm," Layla giggled as she picked up her fork, "I agree. Let's dig in, shall we?"

Astora was doing her best to try the other dishes on her plate and not eat the venison sausage all at once like she wanted, but she was also looking at Lucy to see her reaction as she cautiously cut a bite off and placed it on her fork.

Marcella guffawed as she was eating her own plate when Lucy gave a rather animated hum of approval and took a rather large bite of the deer meat. Layla was doing her best to not correct Lucy on her table manners because this was a casual occasion and there were no nobles and businessmen with their noses stuck in the air to impress.

The conversation lulled into the lessons each of the girls will be learning once Marcella leaves while the dinner dishes were being cleared away by the servants.

"Astora, I hear that you have quite the craving for sweet treats. Is that true?" Layla asked as she placed her elbows on the table and crossed her hands under her chin.

"Oh, a craving is an understatement. I remember when she stabbed one of the temples trainees with a fork when she tried to take a piece of her peach tart. Haha, we had to give the poor girl stiches Astora got her so deep!" Marcella had to wipe a tear from her eye from laughing too hard at the memory of the face of the High Priestess when she saw what Astora had done.

Lucy covered her hands over her mouth as she gasped, "You did what?! I can't believe it. That's not very good table manners you know," she huffed.

The other blonde shrugged one of her shoulders. "To be fair, she was warned."

Doing her best to reign in her giggles Marcella looked to Layla who had her eyebrows drawn up in question and nodded confirming that the little mage would get violent over her favorite fruit.

Raising one of her eyebrows Layla turned to her daughter and stated as she placed her hands in her lap. "Well Lucy you could be the same way when it comes to your own sweets. I remember a little kitchen helper who got too close to one of your chocolate covered strawberries and you gave him quite the bruise on his foot when you stomped on him," she said flatly.

Astora and Marcella looked at Lucy then each other before they started laughing making Lucy cross her arms and glare at her mother with her lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Momma that's not true. He took it right out of my hand when I was going to take a bite. Besides, Miss. Spetto says 'It's not ladylike to be violent, only ruffians act in such a way.'"

Patting her daughter on her shoulder Layla did her best to tame her giggling at her daughter's response. "Miss. Spetto is correct; however, I have seen her do quite unlady like acts when someone gets out of hand. I would not fault you if you ever had to do the same my dear."

Astora rolled her eyes, "I'm happy I'm a warrior and not a lady. Being a lady sounds boring if you can't fight."

Turning away from her mother to scowl at her new friend, "Hey! Being a lady isn't boring. We get to go to big fancy balls, have book clubs, and wear really pretty dresses," she scoffed.

"It looks like a bunch of stuffy people who think they're better than everyone else showing off their money to each other from where I'm sitting," Astora declared matching Lucy with a challenging look of her own.

"Now not every lady is stuffy. Take Miss Layla as an example, you don't think she's stuffy and a showoff, do you? And what about Lucy, she is a lady as well is she not?" Marcella questioned her pupil.

Turning her gaze from Lucy to give Layla a calculating once over. Feeling the burning stare from Lucy, Astora thought of her words carefully before answering Marcella. "I only just met her today, but she seems really nice, and Lucy is fun, so I guess not all ladies are bad and stuffy."

Satisfied with her answer Lucy turned her gaze from Astora to the door leading to the kitchen when a man of short stature came out in a chef coat and a matching hat. Chef Aed was pushing a cart that had a plate with a pie that had smelled like toasted almonds and warm honey and a carton of ice-cream.

"Good evening ladies," Aed bowed. "I was informed that our new house guest enjoys peaches, so for tonight I have made a peach tart with a honey and vanilla custard topped with baked almonds and peaches. And to go with it a scoop of homemade vanilla ice-cream, then to top it all off a honey drizzle."

As soon as he had said peaches Astora started drooling while she watched the chef dish the desert to everyone at the table. She had always had a strong sense of smell, Astora began to figure out what all was in the desert. Able to determine that the peaches were cooked with cinnamon, brown sugar, and honey before topping off the custard. Praying to all deities she knew that the treat tasted as good as it smelled Astora took a large bite of the tart and ice-cream.

The adults in the room chuckled as Astora got hearts in her eyes and quickly gulped down the desert before asking for seconds.

"I see we have another fruit lover in the home, wouldn't you say Madam Lucy?" Aed asked has he wiped his hands off on his apron.

"Mhmm! This is good Chef Aed, but your strawberry cheesecake is the best!" Lucy smiled with enthusiasm as she tries to praise Aed with a mouthful of her tart.

"Now girls, I know we have better table manners than that," Layla criticized both girls with a stern voice as she eats her desert with a grace of high society.

Lucy realizing how bad her manners were swallowed her mouthful before apologizing to her mother and began taking smaller bites to mimic her mother's behavior. Astora not knowing what they were talking about looked at Marcella with a raised eyebrow.

Marcella mimicked Layla with a straight posture and stuck her nose in the air, "Lady Layla is referring to you shoveling your food into your mouth like some caged animal who hasn't eaten in days. Now finish what is in your mouth, you look like a chipmunk, then apologize to Lady Layla for the disrespect."

Swallowing with some difficulty Astora managed to look guilty turning to Layla with her head bowed, "I am sorry Lady Layla, I did not mean to disrespect you, Chef Aed's baking just tastes really good."

"I understand that but while you are here you are going to have to learn proper manners, we tend to have company who would look down on such behavior" Layla stated as she set her fork on her plate and placed her hands in her lap.

Leaning towards her new friend Lucy whispered, "She's serious. We went to one of Daddy's business dinners and I ate some cake. Lady Allerton got mad that I 'ruined the centerpiece'" Lucy quoted with a roll of her eyes "So she yelled at me and got Daddy to take away my library time" she huffed as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"That's because the cake was for show. It wasn't supposed to be eaten Lucy" Layla critiqued her daughter.

"That makes no sense Momma! Cake is supposed to be eaten, who makes a cake that you can't eat?" Lucy questioned while waving her arms around enthusiastically to express her disagreement.

It was Marcella who responded to Lucy's outburst, putting her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her interlocked finders after the servants came and cleared the table from desert, "I think we can all agree that those who like to flaunt their money do it in very ridiculous ways, such as having a cake made that is just for show."

Astora watching the interaction kept looking back and forth to all the members of the table before muttering, "I don't know if I can do this. I thought the rules at the temple were hard to remember but if there's cake that I can't eat I don't want to stay."

Getting up to walk to stand next to Astora's chair Layla set her hand on one of her shoulders to comfort the little girl. "Oh, sweetie it will be alright. That isn't always the case. I know that some of the rules can be confusing, but Lucy and I will be her to help you out so that you feel better. Won't we Lucy?" Layla asked her daughter.

Seeing that if she doesn't help her friend, she might leave Lucy was quick to leave her chair and stand on the other side of Astora to comfort her, "Yeah I'll help you. We can have our lessons together and we can practice, and I can teach you everything I know!" Then Lucy took a step back pushing her two pointer fingers together pouting in a small voice "Just don't leave please. I really like you and want to be best friends. That is if you want to be."

Peeking from under her bangs Lucy chanced a look at Astora who was looking at her hands in her lap thinking. _I'm supposed to be here for my own safety. Marcella said that the Heartfilias were really nice and kind. I did like playing with Lucy today, maybe I can finally have a friend. So, what if I have to learn how to be a lady, Lucy said that she would help me. I can do this; I don't want to disappoint Marcella and the others. Freyja chose me so I can play my part._

Realizing that her pupil was lost in her own thoughts Marcella cleared her throat to gain Astora's attention. Shocked to be brought back from within her mind Astora looked at each woman then her eyes locked with Lucy's timid gaze. After a moment Astora murmured "If you promise to help, I would like to stay."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth did Lucy jump onto Astora wrapping her arms around Astora's neck for a hug. "I promise to help you, that's a celestial guarantee!" Lucy squealed.

After getting over the shock of the sudden physical contact Astora returned the hug, both feeling a warm rush of magic coming over them but thought nothing of it. The older women looked at each other holding a silent conversation while the girls began to chatter about all the things that Astora will be learning in her lessons.


	3. Her Training

During Marcella's remaining time at the konzern both Joyans went out into a make-shift training field hidden behind a line of trees for battle practice. Marcella told Astora that even though she was no longer at the temple, that did not mean that she could slack off with her combat skills.

So, every day started with the duo sparring, then meeting with the ladies of the house for breakfast. Afterwards Lucy and Astora would run around the estate playing or hole themselves in the library for hours as they ate their lunches. Once Jude had returned from his trip, the time before dinner was held as family time, so those present in the house would meet in one of the studies and talk about their day. After their evening meal the girls would wash up and get ready for bed before they would make another round in the library, reading themselves tired.

Lucky for the girls Lucy's normal classes were on a break which worked out great for the girls, allowing them to get to know each other and becoming closer and closer with each passing day.

Once it was time for Marcella to leave the konzern, Layla had decided that she would escort her to the Celestine Academe in Bosco. The academe is not open to the public so Marcella would need Layla as her chaperone while on the grounds if she wants to be introduced to Garnier. Plus Layla is using the trip as an excuse to see her old school mate and close friend.

"So, you're a celestial mage as well? Then I suppose I have your word to not tell anyone about Astora's predicament? I have nothing against you, especially after our conversations but you must understand that if word were to get out, we could potentially have a loose dragon on our hands." Marcella was doing her best to remain calm over the situation but only one thing could put her mind at east.

"Yes, I Garnier Pradesh do promise that I will not repeat any of the information we shared today unless it is to you Priestess Marcella, to Layla Heartfilia, or to High Priestess Torvila."

Marcella's own emerald eyes stared into the bright blue gaze of the tanned dark blonde beauty before her. Feeling the familiar feeling of celestial magic hug her from all angles solidifying the bond of those spoken words.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the warrior was able to relax her shoulders from their tense position. "Thank you so much, your knowledge has been very helpful and I'm sure Layla will be able to use it to her advantage. I suppose Torvila will be happy to know that we have your support."

Placing a hand on Marcella's shoulder, a golden hammer chain on her wrist sparkled in the starlight. "It is no trouble at all, I'm sure Torvila has her work cut out for her. First the black dragon makes an appearance, Draco and Freyja's deal coming into light, and the poor girl can't safely use her magic."

Layla came to the side of her long-time friend grasping her hand to fold it in her elbow as they walk down the hall of the academy. "Another reason why I'm here, I'm hoping I can bring Bero to the konzern. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help Astora control her magic, and that way I can sneak Lucy some lessons too while Jude doesn't notice."

Both other women halted in their walk to look at Layla worriedly. "It sounds like Jude is just as stuffy as ever," Garnier snorts.

Layla let out a round of giggles agreeing with the dark blonde to her right, "Yes he is. He's more set on Lucy learning how to run the business rather than her magic. He already has her taking business courses since she had already excelled with her basic studies."

At this Marcella chirped in, "Well if her magic can grow as much as yours has, she will be quite the force to be reckoned with. Both girls actually."

It was a week later that Astora and Lucy began their lessons together and Astora was just now realizing how hard she was going to have it.

Her instructor was the snobby Madam Laureen who's dull brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, making her dark blue eyes squint in a condescending manner. Her fare skin matched Lucy's, being such a woman of high nobility, she didn't spend any time in the outdoors. If she could pull her skinny lips from her permanent scowl, she could be a nice-looking middle-aged woman but Astora doesn't think she'll be smiling anytime soon.

All the rules were getting mixed up in her head: which fork to use, how to embroider napkins, studying the bloodlines of royalty, but the worst of all was how she was supposed to eat. According to Madam Laureen she 'guzzled her meal like a sick hog'. _Who even says stuff like that?_ Apparently, one must 'chew as if she had a secret', she also made Astora sit with a stick attached to her back to make her sit straighter.

True to her word, Lucy helped Astora with most of her problems, but when no one else was around Astora got to see a side of Lucy even her mother doesn't know about.

"And let me tell you something, these contracts are absolutely properous! The lack of large complicated words is embarrassing," Lucy was stomping around her bedroom shaking her head in disappointment.

Their favorite activity is making fun of all the interactions they got to see of the adults who came to the konzern for her family's business.

"I think you meant preposterous," Astora giggled from atop Lucy's bed. Lucy simply returned by sticking out her tongue.

"When do you start your magical training?" Lucy asked as she sat next to her fellow blonde.

Laying back she sighed, "I think your mom said something about starting tomorrow bright and early when she returned. I can't wait to finally start fighting again. Being around Madam Stick-up-her-butt is making me ready for some action."

Lucy simply giggled as they both climbed under the blanket. They've taken to sharing a bed when the second night of her stay Astora woke up from a nightmare and crawled into Lucy's bed. The girls didn't know that Lucy's love and warmth in her magic was helping keep Astora's own magic calm. Since then Astora cannot get a good night's rest unless Lucy was near. Not that Lucy minded one bit, she relished in having a snuggle partner that wasn't a stuffed animal.

"I wish I could watch you," Lucy pouted. "I have to start my other lessons. It's going to be so boring compared to yours. All I get to do is learn politics and business writing."

Running her hand under the comforter to grab Lucy's, Astora did her best to comfort her friend. "Don't worry about it, when you take over the business I'll be right there and be your bodyguard. You can take them down with contracts and when that doesn't work, I'll kick their ass!"

Letting out a very unlady-like snort Lucy giggled out, "Madam said that you're not allowed to cuss remember?"

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Hmhm goodnight Chipmunk."

"Goodnight Bluebell."

Walking out to the training field, Astora was enjoying the quiet of the morning, the sun's rays were beginning to grace the sky, the animals haven't woken up yet, and the air was just cool enough to be enjoyable.

When Astora walked out to the training field the next morning she was not expecting to see Layla standing there talking with a short statured old man wearing a blue robe and a pink hat. Getting closer to the duo Astora could see that he had a kind smile hidden under his white mustache making the wrinkles on his face scrunch together.

Seeing her house guest reach the duo Layla offered Astora a merry greeting. "Good morning Astora, I hope that you and Lucy didn't cause too much trouble while I was gone." Astora was about to give her a confirmation of her good behavior, but Layla leveled her with a hard glare. "I spoke with Madam Laureen earlier, she has informed me that you have been quite the difficult pupil."

Giving the senior blonde a sheepish smile Astora lowered her gaze to her boots. "I'm sorry ma'am, I'm trying to learn everything but there's a lot to remember. I'll try to get it."

Sensing the distraught coming from the young girl, Layla squatted next her using one of her dainty hands to hold Astora's chin to raise her face to Layla. "I understand that this is difficult and am thankful that you are trying, I didn't think you would get this overnight. Even I didn't. It took me at least a dozen ball dinners to know which utensil to use."

At this Astora's eyes widened in shock. "Even you had trouble?"

"Yes, even me," Layla giggled. "But I believe that you will get it soon enough, you just need more practice, and speaking of practice let me introduce you to your magic teacher. Astora this is Master Bero, he actually trained me in my magic once upon a time."

Taking his cue to approach the child Bero held out his hand that was not holding onto his wooden staff. "Hello there Astora, I look forward to starting your lessons. I've heard many great things about you."

Layla stepped away from Astora when she felt the little girl begin to vibrate with excitement. "Wait you taught Miss Layla! I can't wait! Can we start now? Are you a celestial mage too? Have you eve- "

Astora was cut off when Bero hit her on the head with his staff. "My dear, that is too many questions this early in the morning. In time I will answer you, but first let's see what you already know. Show me how you meditate."

Rubbing her head Astora glowered at her teacher but relented shortly after with a huff as she sat on the ground to begin to meditate.

"I'm sure you two will get along great. I'm going to go wake up my daughter and get her ready for her own lessons today." And with that Layla departed the field.

Bero walked around the small blonde criticizing her form. "You need to sit straighter and hold her head up higher. Yes good. Now I want you to put your hands on your knees palms up. Excellent"

Bero continued his pacing back and forth in front of Astora. "Now to see where you are on your magic control, I want you to try and push a small amount of your magic into your hands. This will be hard to do at first but don't think of your magic as something apart from you, you and your magic are not to be separated. Your magic makes up as much of who you are as your very soul. Picture the magic within you and move it to your hands, at your own pace."

Astora's eyebrows scrunched in concentration and sweat began to build up on her forehead. _Picture my magic within me. Okay, done. Now move it_. As soon as she finished that thought Bero felt an immediate swell of magic approaching him. Looking at Astora he was only granted a second before he was hit with a golden sphere the size of himself knocking him back.

Astora opened one of her eyes to see Bero laying on his back fifteen feet from where she last saw him in front of her. Getting up from her position on the grass she cautiously walked over to her mentor to offer him a hand but gasped when she saw the burn marks on his robe. "Oh my goddess, I am so sorry Master Bero. I tried to move my magic slowly, but it came out really fast. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Standing up from his position on the ground Bero let out a puff of air and started patting the soot off his robe. "It is quite alright child. The premise of this exercise is to see where you are at. As I have been told, you have a large container of magic in you for someone your age. Do not worry little one, control comes with practice and we will be doing a lot of that."

Guiding her back to her original spot in the grass Bero motioned for her to sit again. "Tell me, what did you learn from that?"

Looking down at her hands Astora pondered the question before giving her answer. "I pushed the magic too quickly. I need to move it slower."

"Correct." Bero began his pacing once more. "Think of moving the magic to your hands through a funnel. You can't force what flows through a funnel or else it will overflow, or in this case make an explosion."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement Astora took up her meditative stance and began to focus on her magic flowing through her body. Bero had Astora continue this exercise with a minor number of explosions until it was almost noon and Bero released his pupil for the day.

Scurrying into the dining room Astora was able to make it in time to eat her meal with Lucy and Layla.

"How was your training?" Lucy asked her friend as she was taking her seat.

"It wasn't the combat training I thought it was, but I did learn a lot about controlling my magic. Master Bero said that if I keep practicing hard then I would be able to move onto magical defenses. I kinda want to learn attacks but Master Bero says that I need to learn to defend myself before I make anyone explode."

At this time lunch was being served to the ladies according to their current diet needs. Layla only received a healthy chicken salad with a cranberry balsamic dressing, Lucy was given grilled chicken tenders and vegetables, while Astora received the same but double the amount thanks to the physical need for more nutrients as someone who leads such an active lifestyle.

They continued to discuss about the girl's lessons until a large bowl of fruit salad was presented for them to part take in after they finished their lunches, which they happily did.

After lunch the younger girls left together to go to their etiquette lessons where Lucy did her best to hide her giggles at the faces Astora was making behind Madam Laureen's back. According to Astora, those lessons went on for eternity. Madam Laureen's new way of getting her to focus is removing the clocks from the study so Astora wouldn't stare at it the whole lesson.

Once Madam Laureen decided she was finished for the day Lucy and Astora rushed to the back corner of the library that they deemed their secret spot. Getting comfy in the pillow fort they made on Astora's third day there, the girls each grabbed a book to read. Lucy reading about a knight going off on a quest to free a village from an evil ogre, and Astora reading about two kings going to war with each other.

Getting lost in each of their own stories they didn't notice Layla and Jude peek around a bookshelf to watch the two girls. Astora sitting up against the bookshelf and Lucy using her lap as a pillow. The adults couldn't help but smile as they watched them slowly nod off while reading.

Turning back to her husband Layla whispered, "We should take them to bed already, you take Lucy and I'll take Astora to her room."

Leaning to Layla's ear Jude spoke low enough to not wake the girls, "I thought you knew they have been sleeping in the same room." Layla stood straight in surprise and gave her husband a confused look.

Chuckling Jude went on to explain, "One of the maids was finishing her nightly duties but heard Astora crying in her sleep and saw her get up and go into Lucy's room. I peeked on them before I went into my meeting the next morning and Lucy was cuddling her like one of her pillows."

Layla did her best not to audibly awe at the mental image of the two girls snuggling. "I wish I was there to see that, I bet it was cute."

"Fret not my beloved, here's a photo I had taken," and true to his word Jude pulled a photo from his jacket pocket holding the snapshot of the younger blondes.

Layla took the photo and sighed happily at the tranquility on her daughters face. _I had been worried for so long that she wouldn't make any friends living this life, but the stars gave her one anyway. She looks happier than I've ever seen her._ Layla was shocked out of her musings when Jude kissed her on the cheek before walking towards the reading corner to pick up Astora to take her to the bedroom and Layla shortly followed him with Lucy.

The next morning Astora rushed through her morning routine excited for her magic lessons. Standing in the field was Bero, but what had Astora stalling was the tall goat-man standing behind Layla.

Getting closer Astora saw that he looked as refined as any of Jude's business associates, if you can get past him being a goat, wearing a butler's outfit and a pair of black sunglasses.

Once she was in front of her teacher Bero introduced their interesting looking guest. "Astora, I understand that on top of her magical training you also need combat training, correct?"

Not taking her eyes of the animal humanoid giving off a familiar magical aura, Astora nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well Capricorn here will be your sparring instructor. As you can tell he is not a human, he's in fact one of Lady Layla's celestial spirits, one of the 12 golden keys to be precise. He is an excellent fighter and very knowledgeable in hand-to-hand combat. From now on we are going to split your lessons. When you first get here you will do your normal meditating, but you will be focusing on using your magic to feel your surroundings. After that Capricorn will take over with your physical training for a couple of hours. Then you will finish with meditating and moving your magic from within your body to outside of it. Are you ready to begin?"

Pumping her fist in the air Astora was more than ready to get started. "Yeah, let's do it!"

Astora was used to sparring at the temple, she did it almost daily! But those were with opponents only a few years older than her. They didn't move too much faster than her and it was usually laid back since she was so young.

Nope, not Capricorn.

"Come on now little one. I was told that you were born a Joyan. I assumed you had more combat training than this. You need to make your movements more precise. You're wasting too much energy waving your arms in large circles like that."

Astora was dripping in sweat and panting hard. She was ready to roast this goat for dinner. When he said he wanted to see how she punched, Astora thought he meant that she was going to punch a bag or something, not against the celestial being while avoiding his own jabs at her.

Quick on her feet Astora is doing her best to put some distance between the two so that she can have a chance to return her breath to her lungs, but the damn goat was not giving her any reprieve.

She's been dodging for the past 20 minutes until finally having enough of running away, Astora stood her ground to duck under the oncoming fist to launch her body forward to hit Capricorn in his lower torso with her head making him double over at the contact.

Seeing Capricorn take a moment to hold his arm over his stomach Astora saw her chance to attack. Leaning her weight back on her left foot Astora twisted her body forward with her right leg extended and made contact with Capricorns forearm that was not holding his body. Finishing off her move she continued spinning in a full circle to give her small body enough momentum to put some power behind her right fist and impacted the side of the goats head.

Now Astora has used hard surfaces before for punching practices to toughen her hands but she was not expecting the brick wall that was Capricorns skull.

It took Astora's body a moment before it registered the intense pain making her yelp and hold her hand close to her body to try and ease the ache.

Capricorn simply stood to his full height with the same blank expression that he's had this whole time. "That was a good attack, however you need to keep your elbow in. As for the kick, point your toes. It will allow you to put more power into the move. And for the time being with your stature, you will need all the extra power your body can give you. However as you grow these moves will come easier. That concludes today's lessons Miss Astora."

At that Astora fell on her back onto the soft grass and raised her hand giving the celestial a thumbs up. Taking that as her acknowledgment, Capricorn disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles that would remind her of a concentrated version of a star shower.

Bero walked up to where Astora was resting and handed her a bottle of water which she greedily accepted. "That was fun," she managed to gasp out in between sips of water.

"It was fun to watch," the old man said as he took a seat next to the blonde. "Once you catch your breath begin with your final meditation."

Nodding her head Astora sat up in position with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees palm side up. Doing her best to even out her breath Astora realized it was easier to do this drill now that she managed to exert some of her magical energy already.

During this session she managed to only accidentally blast Bero twice.


	4. The Dismissal

Soon the days and weeks morphed into months and years. Both Capricorn and Bero were impressed with the progress they saw in Astora, and Lucy was beside herself to be allowed to partake in the magic control part of Astora's training. Then when Astora would spar with Capricorn, Bero taught Lucy more about the keys she shares with her mother.

Astora upgraded from hand-to-hand combat to using real weapons. Marcella had sent Astora a pair of enchanted shortswords after she found out how far she had come in her training. The swords were identical with a leather handle over the black steel handle, but the blades themselves were unique. They were not made of metal of Earthland. The dark blue gray color of it made her think of the photos they have at the temple of Freyja in battle waving a sword the same color.

The letter that came with it said that they were called the Twins of Sif, a gift from High Priestess Torvila herself. _If Torvila sent this that means that it could be a gift of Freyja herself! That means that she's been watching me train and thinks I'm ready for more._

Astora couldn't help but be giddy over the idea that her goddess graced her with such praise and made her want to be the best defender of the realms she could be.

The blades of the swords would shift and change shape to form a different weapon at Astora's will. While in the library, she researched different kinds of weapons and what they are best used for so that she was able to make the most of the gift. So far, her favorite option was a pair of battle axes.

Bero was right when he said that Astora would be able to control her magic. Having to learn how to open her second origin without using any magical attacks was extremely difficult for the pair but they found a way. Capricorn had kept his gate open so that Astora could expand her magical sphere in the celestial world so that there was no trace of it on Earthland was a great idea.

As their lessons continued, Lucy excelled in all her courses. Jude was running out of business classes to teach her so her parents agreed that she should be kept up to date with other countries and their relationship with Fiore since Jude hopes to extend the railroad business past the borders. Even though she had a rough start, Astora was able to grasp her etiquette classes and perform properly at functions the Heartfilia's attended.

After her first month there, Astora completely moved into Lucy's room since the girls never spent the night separate from one another. As time progressed on at the Konzern, the girls found themselves becoming closer to sisters than friends.

As they grew up the girls grew taller but Astora still had 5 inches on Lucy. And given the similar features they shared, some wondered if Astora was a long-lost older sister or distant relative.

Marcella and Astora exchanged letters almost on a monthly basis. Astora updating her mentor on her progress and making fun of the absurdity of certain high society members and Marcella complaining about the many meetings she has had to attend for the temple while High Priestess Torvila was out on a mission.

The girls found out that not only had they shared a love for stories, and both had active imaginations, but they also shared a birthday. Astora felt like she was part of the family.

At the temple all the priestesses were older than her and were more focused on prayer than playing around. Here at the Konzern Astora felt that she was coming into her own but felt something dark looming in the air.

She always figured it was the pending doom she would hear about during her time at the temple, but this came as an incurable illness that wracked Layla's body for months. Four years after arriving at the Heartfilia estate Astora finds herself doing her best to help Lucy mourn the loss of her mother.

Lucy no longer wants to read in their secret corner, no longer joins her for meditation, she locks herself in her bedroom not allowing Astora in anymore.

Astora's training becomes stagnant. Bero is sent back to Academe Celestine and Capricorns key was gone. She attempts to still meditate and train every day but Astora misses her mentors and the warmth Layla brought to the Konzern.

The only time Astora was able to see Lucy was during the funeral. She stayed by her father's side on front of the gathered crowd while Astora was in the back of the room. Since she was not a business partner, a member of Fiore's society, or family by blood that was where she was told to stand.

After the proceedings of the wake, Jude summoned both Lucy and Astora to his office. The man who used to give the girls small smiles, laughed at their antics, enjoyed debating with the girls over any and all subjects became stone faced after his wife's passing.

Now, standing in his office, the room felt like it was suffocating. Jude was standing behind the desk dressed in a black suit with his back to the girls while they silently stood there in their own black dresses.

Jude didn't even look at them while he spoke. "In one months' time Lucy your classes with take back up and you will be taking on more than before to make up for the lost time while you chose to instead play pretend," He scoffed in disgust. "I expect you to do so without fail. If all goes well then I will be able to start drafting marriage contracts for you in a few years."

Lifting her head to level Jude a hard glare and interrupted him. "Wait a minute. What do you mean marriage contracts? She's only 10, you shouldn't be forcing her to get married just so you can make more money! I paid attention to my lessons and I know that you're going to use Lucy to merge companies. That's not right!"

Jude then turned around and leaned forward with his palms on his desk and raised his voice. "I will not be lectured on how to raise my own daughter! If you did retain any of the education you received for free living here then you would know that you have no right to give an opinion to this discussion. Neither of you do."

Astora opened her mouth to continue her argument to defend her friend she stopped when she felt a small gentle hand grasp hers. She took her eyes off Jude to face Lucy who still had her head lowered, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "It's okay," came the quiet whisper.

"And as for you Astora," Jude began before she could reply to Lucy, "You will make arrangements to leave. I will not be responsible for a teenager that is not my own. If you do not, then I will have the Rune Knights come and remove you from the property. This is not up for debate. Do I make myself clear?"

Both younger blondes nodded their head in defeat, one with her hands clenched in fists and did everything in her power to hold her tongue or risk further consequences.

Turning so his back was facing them again Jude straightened his shoulders as he watched the last of the guests leave the estate. "Good. You are dismissed."

Lucy, still holding onto the older blonde's hand, pulled Astora along into her bedroom and on her bed.

Taking the hint and relieved to be allowed to hold Lucy again, Astora crawled up to the pillows and held onto Lucy as her body shook with sobs.

They did not move until a pair of maids came into the room with a tray of tea made for the girls and got them dressed for bed.

After finishing their drinks the maids cleaned the dishes up and left the two blondes alone in the room laying under the comforter. The entire time Astora hadn't said anything, waiting for Lucy to do so first. As far as she knew Lucy hadn't spoken a word after Layla's passing.

Lucy slowly scooted her body closer to Astora to be held again. Being physically comforted always made Lucy feel better and Astora was always accepting the contact, this time no different.

"I miss her," was the croaked whimper Lucy let out.

Holding her tighter Astora tucked Lucy under her chin and wrapped her arms around the smaller blondes body. "I miss her too."

For the next few weeks Astora and Lucy stayed by the others side, both now mourning more than just the loss of a mother, but also a friend. At the temple there were strong female figures everywhere but the closest she came to a parental figure was Priestess Marcella, but their relationship was closer to a pupil and their master.

Marcella taught her how to hold a shield while Layla showed her how to dance. Marcella showed her the warriors' way; Layla taught Astora how to bake her favorite desserts late night in the kitchen when she couldn't sleep. Marcella trained her to be tough, be ready for battle at any given moment, Layla helped her with her first bra.

Layla was just as much as Astora's mother as she was Lucy's. Lucy didn't realize this until a couple days before Astora had to leave, so Lucy wanted to do something as a way of apology for neglecting her sister in mourning.

Remembering past conversations that gave her insight on who Astora is, Lucy was able to come up with an idea and after some research she was ready to gift it to Astora.

Standing in the doorway of the bedroom, Lucy watched, heartbroken, as Astora finished packing her belongings. Even though Astora had lived there for years they still shared the same bedroom, the same bed.

Lucy wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep now that she won't have her bedmate anymore.

Slowly stepped up to the tanned blonde as she finished closing her luggage, Lucy wrapped her arms around Astora from behind.

Astora stopped what she was doing so that she could lean into the embrace. "Hey, I'll be alright," then turned around to grasp Lucy within her own arms, "It's you I'm worried about. Will you be okay?"

Lucy lifted her face so that her chin was resting on Astoras small chest. "Of course, I'll still have my spirits to keep me company when you leave."

Giving the shorter girl a smile while patting her on the head Astora chuckled out, "Yeah, but I can't imagine the mermaid playing with you willingly. Last time we called her out you got a cold since she shot a wave at us in the middle of winter."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the memory, then remembered why she left the room in the first place. "Oh I made you something, as a going away present and as a thank you."

Raising an eyebrow Astora questioned, "A thank you for what?"

Rubbing her hands in front of her out of nervousness Lucy began to ramble. "Well I wanted to give you something so that you remember me, not that I think you'll forget me cause I won't forget you. You're my best friend and I'm going to miss you so much. Well anyway I did some research on Joya and their customs and saw that when you go into battle, the war queen that you're fighting for will make these clips for the warriors as a thank you for their sacrifice. And since you tried to fight Daddy for me, I wanted to make you one as a thank you."

At the end of her speech Lucy produced a small golden hair cuff from her nightgown pocket. Slowly Astora picked it out from Lucy's palm to get a closer look at it. The cuff itself was a darker golden color than her own hair and there was a scribbled engraving on the outer side of it.

Realizing what Astora was focusing on Lucy went on to explain, "I read that when they are made the war queen would stamp her seal herself, so I did that too."

Sure enough if Astora looked hard enough she could see a couple of harsh lines forming the initial **LH**.

Getting nervous again, Lucy began fighting from where she was standing worrying that Astora didn't like her gift. "I'm sorry it's not as nice as some of the ones in pictures, I had to borrow one of Cancers scissor blades to make the lines since I'm not allowed to use any of the knives in the kitchen. But he helped me so that I didn't hurt myself. Do you like it?"

Looking up from her gift Astora's eyes began to water and wrapped Lucy in a warming and thankful hug. Lucy was shocked for a moment before returning the hug with equal vigor.

"I love it. It's the best present I ever got. It totally beats the Twins of Sif."

Leaning back Lucy let out a gasp. "But weren't those a gift from the High Priestess?"

Nodding her head Astora released Lucy before running to the mirror above the dresser to put the cuff in. "Yes they were but," after wrapping it around a small lock of hair above her temple, "I earned this fighting for you. I will always wear it; I'm never taking it out."

Happy with the response, Lucy gave Astora one of her mega-watt smiles before both girls made their way to the bed.

Climbing into bed Lucy laid on her side so that she was facing Astora who was doing the same. "Where will you go? Momma said that you didn't have any parents, that's why you moved here."

Letting out a sigh Astora prepared herself mentally on how to tell Lucy the real reason why she was there. They had become so close over the years and suddenly, she is being kicked out, leaving Lucy alone. _Telling Lucy the truth is the least I can do. Without me here…I'm scared to think what Mr. Jude is going to put her through_.

"I'm going back to the temple."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't know you lived at a temple. I thought you lived in an orphanage?"

Avoiding looking Lucy directly in the eye Astora went on to explain. "Well you can say it kind of is. I used to live at the temple of Freyja and there were many women living there who didn't have any parents."

At this Lucy sat up which prompted Astora to do the same. "Who is Freyja?"

"She's a goddess. If we give her our prayers she grants us knowledge and skill for our battles and protects us from those who wish us harm. Some of the women at the temple were training to be Valkyrie or the warriors for the goddesses. Priestess Marcella was one."

"Why did you leave? Did you do something bad?"

Astora finally looked Lucy in the eye so she would know that Astora's telling the truth. Lucy always seemed to have a knack for knowing when she's being lied to. "No _I_ didn't do anything. Look you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you okay? Absolutely no one can know."

Understanding the seriousness of what Astora is saying Lucy quickly nodded her head, "Yes, I promise not to tell anyone."

The two girls each gave a shiver of the feeling of celestial magic running through them at making the verbal contract.

Taking a deep breath Astora was ready to tell Lucy who she really is and what her purpose is.


End file.
